The Beginning
by Miss Elyon
Summary: Rose can stay with the Doctor after Canary Wharf, but is she prepared for the sacrifices and what does eternity mean? Rewrote of series 3-4.
1. Prologue

The Beginning

Plot: Rose can stay with the Doctor after Canary Wharf, but is she prepared for the sacrifices and what does eternity mean? Rewrote of series 3.

Disclamer: DW belongs to the BBC ... if it were my Bad Wolf I would have more space and dusted the Doctor's enemies.

English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for the language errors.

A / N: I know many have done it ... but I just couldn't resist writing a third season rewrite with Rose.

I am planning to rewrite most seasons and create original episodes to compose the story.

-0o0o0o0-

_Just give me a reason_

_To keep my heart beating_

_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_

_As the world falls apart around us_

_All we can do is hold on, hold on_

_The Beginning – One Ok Rock_

-0o0o0o0-

**Prologue**

Cybermans and Daleks their worst enemies reunited in one day. It was a total nightmare, or in the Doctor's case, pure bad luck or luck as humans like to call it.

The timelines lengthened and converged on that one specific point, or rather to a specific person. Rose Marion Tyler.

A simple girl with a difficult start to life, who dreamed of discovering new things and eventually met a crazy man and his blue box. Together they traveled through time and space, saving lives, crushing tyrannical empires and making friends and enemies. That same girl who tore TARDIS's heart, absorbed the vortex of time and became its guardian for a short time to return and save the man she loved.

The doctor in his nineties has never met a human so dangerous as this girl. And he couldn't stop every moment, gesture or smile from letting her get deeper and deeper into their hearts. He was old and completely alone after the time war. It was all gone in just a second, with just the ring of a red button.

Many lives were lost, his family and friends since the Academy, and what was left was that deep silence. Until he met his pink and yellow human. She who made him feel again his sense of the time that was numb, she who with his smile was entering his heart in a way that there was no return, she that he sacrificed for love one of his regenerations and would sacrifice all if she could be. eternity with him, but it was known that the truth could not.

He had tried unsuccessfully to put a distance on her feelings, pushing her away and hurting her so that she realized the stupidity of wanting to be by his side for eternity was impossible, for he knew she would wither and die and what was left of him was just your sweet memory in for the rest of your regenerations.

He tried to send her away to this parallel universe where she could have a complete family, a normal life where she would find someone who would marry and live the only adventure he could not give her. But she was so stubborn. She came back, giving up on having a family, a perfect life because of an old, crazy man with nothing more than a blue box to offer.

And now clinging to those plugs he sees his yellow human slip into the void. He knew he would lose her one day, but not like that, not to be thrown to hell. The beast had said she would die in battle, but he chose not to hear the prophecies, chose to ignore her, laughed at her and all the warnings of her timeline that separation was imminent.

"Rose, hold on!"

"I can not! I will fall!"

Rose wouldn't last long, she knew that. The pressure was too strong and she would fall. She looked at her Doctor, the new new doctor she had learned to love, who was different from her leather Doctor, but at the same time so equal, she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to live her days by his side, even though she knew her forever was a grain of sand compared to his, even if he tried several times to push her away, even hurting her like Reinette, all she wanted was to be with her. he.

She can no longer hold on, and in that instant something in her awakens. Something wild, golden and howling that would do everything for his mate. Game Station memories that had been slipping into dreamlike surfaces for some time now, giving her a message for this moment of what she needed to do to stay, even if it meant burning in the process.

The lever glowed golden for a short thousandth of a second, enough that when Rose let go of suction instead of falling into the void, it hit the white concrete wall, losing consciousness in the process. The doctor saw everything and couldn't believe the impossibility that the universe would be generous to the point that his pink and yellow girl was safe and sound on this side of the void. He rushed toward her and as soon as he reached her he cradled her in his lap, inhaling her scent finally believing she was real.

"Rose ... my Rose" - said the Doctor touching his face. She was unconscious, he found taking her wrist to check and make sure the beat had not killed. Picking up the sales key, he quickly shifted it from the scanner function, and found that it had mild concussion, a fractured left shoulder, and a high gravel of artron particles. Taking his lap he ran to TARDIS, where he placed her in the ward.

The eighteenth-century bone and tissue regenerator would be enough to fix the concussion and fracture, but he knew she would be in some pain and administered a dosage of pain medicine. He silently asked TARDIS to perform deeper examinations, and also to try to find out why his particle degree was so high.

Sitting beside her, while waiting for the tests, he could not contain any happiness. For despite her regrets and selfishness, she was here at TARDIS with him as she should be.

He just hoped she didn't regret his decision.


	2. Ch 01

**Helloooo !**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Here is the first chapter of the story. Hope you like it! Review and leave comments !**

**Thank you all for favoriting and following the story !**

**Thanks also to you ghost visitors ! Do not forget to comment! Reviews are always welcome!**

**N / A: English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for the language errors.**

**Disclamer: DW belongs to BBC. If it were mine ... Jackie Tyler would have slapped 10th because of Reinette.**

**-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

_Every memory of lookin' out the back door_

_I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it_

_Time to say it_

_Good bye, good bye_

Nickelback – Photograph

**-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Chapter I

It was in a strange place, like a fairy-tale valley where the trees had silver leaves, and the horizon could see the sky full of different shades of orange and buildings so high that they sparkled as if they were made of crystals. It was a beautiful place, but at the same time that it watched the ephemeral beauty, an oppressive feeling reigned making the place lifeless. Probably she had died and this was purgatory. She was never religious in believing in heaven or hell, angels or demons, but after practically fighting the demon of all legends and religions in Krop Tor, puts a girl in perspective.

Walking through that strange valley, he came across an old shed. I didn't know why, but the need to go inside and see what was behind those aged wooden doors was beyond common sense. When he entered, he came across the apartment where he lived with his mother. It was all the same messy, but different at the same time, instead of happy memories, what remained where it would grow up was the feeling of loss and a deep sadness that she would never see her mother again. She knew she was dealing with grief and would never see her mother again, but knowing that she would find happiness with her father in the parallel universe was somewhat comforting. Wiping away the tears that persisted in her eyes, he headed for the exit, turning to take one last look, she followed the door.

As she left the apartment, instead of seeing the narrow corridors of the floor, she found herself on Tardis's center console, where she could see herself staring into the golden light of the ship's heart. Seeing herself in such an ethereal way was almost like a desecration to the divine if she were religious. Then memories of that day came with force.

Game Station Her first doctor so scared to candle that way told her to stop, but she couldn't. She crumbled with a wave of her entire Dalek fleet, brought Jack back, and could see all that was and what could be. But that power was killing her, and her doctor brushed it off her lips, sucking in the vortex of time and blocking access to those memories.

She could not believe she had killed the man she loved. How could he look her in the eye and not blame her ?!

"He would do it all over again to save you," said a musical voice. She turned to find a black-haired woman dressed in fifteenth-century France clothes.

"Who are you?!"

"I have a lot of names, Tardis, Old Girl, Sexy, which is my favorite - she said smiling - but in that way you can call me Idris, Hello !.

"Are you Tardis? How is this possible?"

"Everything is possible within your mind. From the moment you walked through these doors we had a connection that was expanded from Game Station - said Idris / Tardis - You're my wolf. The fellow who saved and will continue to save my thief. "

"Why can't we talk like this before ?!"

"You were not ready. Your body is still adapting to the vortex of time, trying to save yourself aroused the blocking of your memories but I tried to stop you from burning so you are in a coma. "

"I can't understand that," Rose said, taking a deep breath. "So is this all real or a dream that's happening in my head?"

"Just because it's happening in your head doesn't mean it's not real," he told Idris / Tardis with a smile.

"You and the doctor with this Harry Potter phrase-stealing craze," Rose said, smiling. "How then do I wake up?

"You'll be up soon, but I need to ask if you still want to stay with the doctor forever."

"That's all I want most," Rose said. "I love him and want to spend my life with him, even if it means our relationship is just friends, or he'll see me grow old someday."

"You can spend eternity with him but are you willing to risk what that really means?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you opened my heart and looked at the vortex of time, you should have died. But instead, there was an amplification of the bond between us and their DNA adapted to the huon particles, getting frozen in 19 years. In short you will not grow old and your life span is intertwined with my thief. "

"Then I can give my Doctor forever," Rose said, smiling. But then the realization of this reality and her mother's words that she would no longer be human echoed in her head - But that means I'm not human anymore.

"You will always be human. The doctor will call or call it Human 2.0. He'll figure it out soon, so let's let that plum head figure it out on his own, "Idris / Tardis said." So what do you say? Are you willing to it?

Rose didn't need to think much. She knew she couldn't live without the doctor, and now he didn't have to spend eternity alone.

"Yes," she said. "I'll worry about sacrifices when I have to live them, and I'll be there for the Doctor."

"I knew the choice," said Idris / Tardis. "We'll see each other soon, my wolf."

All around her was fading and darkness fell.

-o0o0o0o0o0o-

She wasn't sure where she was, for everything around her seemed white and barren. Closing his eyes calming for a moment and then opening again, he finally noticed that he was at Tardis's Med Bay. A thought had occurred to her that the dream she had was just a madness of her mind, when the lights flickered slightly and she could hear soft music playing in the back of her mind. He wondered again if Tardis was answering his question and the lights flashed again.

Sitting on the bed, she needed to get her thoughts in order. Somehow crazy, it seemed the universe had given her a chance to be with Doctor for eternity and would have to make sacrifices for that choice. Maybe the choices weren't easy, maybe that meant more loss and sadness in the future, but she would have the doctor, at least for as long as he still wanted her.

The doors of Med Bay suddenly showing his totally disheveled doctor. Since before his regeneration, when he was ears and leather, he had never been sloppy with his appearance. However, he had his shirt rumpled out of his pants, his tie completely disheveled, and it seemed he had not slept for days.

"Rose .." he said. She smiled and opened her arms and he not refused just ran and hugged her.

She hugged him tight, inhaling his scent, patting his head and comforting him. He breathed in her scent, finally believing she was here and all right.

"Are you alright? Feeling any pain, dizziness? "He said as he released her.

"I'm fine Doctor" - Rose said smiling - "How long have I been away?"

"Two weeks," he said, caressing her cheek as if to memorize it. "You had a shoulder injury and a slight concussion. I induced your coma as a way to heal faster in the regenerator.

"Then in two weeks you forgot how to dress," she said with her characteristic smile.

"Hey! He exclaimed indignantly. "Know that Time Lords has the perfect sense of fashion."

Laughing Rose said "Sure, sure Doctor. So what did you do without me? "

"I've been trying to find a way for you to try and say goodbye to your mother, Tardis is searching right now."

She couldn't control her emotion when she looked at her doctor and simply couldn't care less about its consequences when she pulled him by the tie and kissed him. When their lips touched like fireworks, a desire to take and possess seized them, making the kiss deepen. Stroking his neck with a slight tug on her hair, she felt him moan slightly as she finally broke away from him. She saw in his brown eyes so old and new at the same time, the desire frustrated by the interruption. But she knew that before any chance of relationship evolution, they needed to clarify other, more important things.

"I love you doctor" - she said touching his face leaving him in shock and judging by his body position she realized he was trying to walk away - You don't have to say back, and if you want to walk away I'll give you all the space what you want. I wanted you to know that first and how much I wouldn't change anything to be by your side. "

The doctor opened his mouth to answer, another loud alarm sounded interrupting any conversation. Both were heading to the center console, where the doctor watched the monitor screen.

"I found the breach in the vortex," he said without looking at her. "Think of your mother."

She knew it would happen when she told him how she felt, but she had said it would give him the space he needed, after all, eternity awaited her. Sighing, she closed her eyes and remembered all the good times with her mother, her smiles, her spurts, all those happy and sad moments as if she could hear her. So when she opened her eyes she was on a beach where her mother was in front of her.

"Mom"

"Rose, honey where are you? Why do you look like a ghost? "

"I'm inside Tardis mommy, the doctor got a break for me to talk to you," she said as the doctor altered with his sonic screwdriver to make the image clearer. Her mother approached to touch her face, but crossed her.

"And you can't pass correctly ?!"

"The thing would fracture Jackie," the doctor said, looking, "both universes would collapse."

"I'm not caring about that you plum! The damn universe! - Jackie said trying to calm down, after all this stupid alien was his future son-in-law or will be if he takes his head off your ass - She chose you and you better not abandon her on some random planet or follow French prostitutes because I will have the my way and you'll get slapped that will keep you from changing faces again ! "

Rose could almost laugh at the situation, knowing that her mother could do just that.

"Where are we, Jackie?" - asked the doctor.

"In bloody Norway everywhere! Why not in Hawaii instead of this Darling beach something, something like the Bad Wolf Bay translation, "she said." How long until this breach closes, doctor?

"One minute"

"Rose, I want you to forget what I said before. You are doing something amazing and I will tell all these stories to your little brother or sister.

"You are.."

"Six weeks. Pete and I come together and we're relearning to live together and this baby will know all about his older sister who saves the planets. "

Rose tried to control the accumulating tears as a mixture of emotions, at least she knew her mother had found her happily ever after and the baby she would no longer know who knew she would be safe in that universe would be incredibly loved by herself from a distance.

"I love you mommy, have a fantastic life"

"Me too dear, live and ..."

The image had faded and she found herself at Tardis again. Unable to hold on any longer, she cried over the loss of her mother, not knowing her future little brother, and the uncertainty of what was to come.

The Doctor hugged her, trying to dispel the pain that was so well known to him, and he could not help but remember the many who had abandoned him, died, or forgotten him. His precious pink and yellow girl would one day resent this life, no matter how deep her feelings for him, one day she was going to leave him. He could not match his feelings, however profane, possessive and real they were, he would deny everything until the last moment. He would not abandon her, not when she needed him most, but one day she would leave him, since humans can love many people throughout their lives.

For the Time Lords such a feeling was an abomination, for love was raw, uncontrollable, and volatile, where order and preservation were to be maintained, their society forbade affective involvement being the most serious of cases punishable by death without the chance to come back to life. The best-known case was one of Gallifrey's founders, The Other, who fell in love with a guardian whose name was erased from the stories when they both performed the supreme profanation called The Bond.

The bond was considered sacred and extremely dangerous, in so doing the union parts not only their schedules but their souls. The Eternals, discovering that their guardian was linked to the Galifrean, chose to eliminate her, for such an idea was an abomination to order. As for the Time Lord, known as Other, was driven mad by the loss of his liaison mate took his own life in front of the Gallyfreana population and generating chaos to society that were it not for Rasillion's intervention, it would be the end of the Time Lords at the time. . Since then weddings were organized by houses, political status or even academy rank. The bond was thus considered a profanity to society, making its practice or any affective contact with different species punishable by death.

But despite these beliefs rooted in him and wanting to deny such feelings, he couldn't help but feel them hugging her right now, breathing in her scent he was tempted to commit such an unholy act just to be with her.

The thought shocked him for a moment, and the need to be distracted or to flee gripped him. Then a redhead dressed in white suddenly appeared.

The universe seems to fulfill your requests as crazily as possible.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Donna Noble had a complicated life when at age 6 she was diagnosed with dyslexia, but thanks to her father and grandfather she could be just like any child her age, as they devised a method of association so she wouldn't stay behind in learning in compared to your classmates. Everything changed when her father died of a heart attack when she was just 8 years old. Since then her mother has made her life a living hell, belittling her intelligence, never being good enough for anything, dictating who she was going to talk to or blaming her for the damn weather change. Thanks to her, she had a short-tempered temper, living up to everything they say about redheads, and a difficulty having confidence in herself.

Her only consolation was her grandfather who always encouraged her to pursue her dreams. Thanks to his encouragement, she returned after a few years to take a course to get her A levels. She had gotten a temporary secretary job at HC Clements, and had plans that if she was effective she would start a college, perhaps literature or programming. or maybe she would write a book for others who also had dyslexia.

But her plans changed when she met Sales Manager Lance Wormtail, who got her by making coffee at the first team meeting. Since then they have created a routine where every day he makes coffee for her. She couldn't help being dazzled by him, so after 6 months of relationship, they were getting married.

Everything was perfect. She walked down the hall while playing her favorite song ABBA "I Have a Dream" played on the violin, she couldn't be happier, after all she would be married, leave her mother's house and have a dream honeymoon. But then she wasn't in the hallway, she was in a strange place with hive-shaped circles, big roots, and the craziest was a couple in front of what looked like computer debris. The man was thin as a stick and the girl was blonde and no more than 20 years old. But that was not important. The important thing was ...

"Where the hell am I ?!"


	3. Ch 02

**Helloooo de novo!**

**Bem-vindo ao primeiro capítulo do ano!**

**Espero que você esteja pronto, porque este capítulo é muito importante para o que estou planejando para a história.**

**Gostaria da opinião: devo continuar escrevendo nessa direção ou você prefere que eu acompanhe os episódios da temporada e inclua frases e momentos de Rose?**

**Obrigado a todos que estão visualizando, acompanhando e comentando a história.**

**Não se esqueça de comentar! Comentários são sempre bem-vindos!**

**Disclamer: O DW pertence à BBC, mas se fosse meu ... Donna Noble poria tudo em ordem!**

Capítulo 2

Este seria o dia do casamento deles, tudo estava perfeito até ser sugado para uma estranha caixa azul e conhecer o casal mais estranho. Ela deveria se casar e embarcar em uma lua de mel no Marrocos, mas no final não era para ser.

Donna achou que poderia ser alguma intervenção divina, afinal o noivo preferia ser o companheiro de uma aranha gigante, feia e vermelha, que a estava envenenando com partículas de ouro cujo nome não lembrava. Ela foi sequestrada por robôs, jogada a uma altura considerável e, no final do dia, tudo o que mais queria era sua cama.

Ela sabia que quando chegasse em casa, em vez de uma refeição de Natal, sua mãe a criticaria por não ter um homem, e mesmo que ela dissesse a verdade sobre seu amado genro, ela não acreditaria. Era mais provável que finalmente se livrasse de Donna, trancando-a em um sanatório.

Talvez ela pudesse convencer o médico a levá-la a algum lugar, afinal, ele tinha uma caixa que poderia viajar no tempo e no espaço. Mas então, ele pensou em seu avô, a única parte de sua família que valeu a pena. Ela não podia deixá-lo à mercê de sua mãe desequilibrada. Ela esperaria a namorada do doutor acordar para poder dizer adeus.

A loira era ao mesmo tempo surpreendente e assustadora. Quando descobriram aquele laboratório subterrâneo enquanto brilhava como um vaga-lume, a loira teve uma reação estranha onde seus olhos brilhavam dourados. E não foi só isso. Quando esses robôs a levaram de volta à feia aranha, de alguma forma a garota apareceu e, ao ativar a máquina de extração de partículas, ela pode jurar que ouviu um lobo uivar quando as partículas, em vez de serem enviadas para o fundo desse poço, estavam ao seu redor como vaga-lumes. E a reação daquele alienígena magro ao vê-la no chão, o olhar de raiva e algo que ela não conseguiu identificar, parecia estar enfrentando um deus vingador quando ele foi abordado nos quadrinhos.

Pensar nisso deixou claro que, no momento em que ele pegou a loira, ele se acalmou. Talvez essa garota seja o elo entre luz e escuridão que parecia morar naquele estranho alienígena.

Observando enquanto ele brincava com vários objetos no que parecia ser uma ala de uma daquelas naves espaciais de Star Trek, ela não pôde deixar de pensar em tudo isso. Respirando fundo, ela olhou para a loira ao lado dela, que parecia estar apenas dormindo. Mas ela sabia que, pela agitação do médico, não poderia ser apenas isso. Ela não conseguia entender o que aqueles símbolos circulares significavam, mas parecia dizer algo para aquele estrangeiro magro.

\- Então as partículas se foram? Perguntou a Donna. Ele então usou a caneta que tinha uma pequena luz azul que emitia um som de chaleira quebrado.

"Sem partículas, na verdade você é saudável como um cavalo"

"Sua amiga também tinha essas partículas ... ela ficará bem?"

"O caso dela é ... muito diferente do seu", disse ele. "Eu preciso fazer mais testes para saber o que esses dados significam."

"Bem, astronauta, eu não sei sobre você, mas é melhor você cuidar dela! Você parecia alguém totalmente fora de controle quando a viu no chão assim", disse Donna. E agora parece que você quer fugir enquanto cuida dela! Eu entendo que ela só tem você agora, então comece a vestir a calça do homem grande e cuide dela como ela merece "

"O que acontece entre mim e Rose é complicado Donna. E um dia ela vai se arrepender dessa escolha."

"Parece-me que você não está dando a ela uma escolha e não vai dar certo no final", disse Donna. "Eu sei que minha opinião não vale nada, no final, eu me casaria com um cara só porque estava apaixonada pela ideia de estar livre de viver com minha mãe. Mas o que você tem se parece com aquela coisa típica de conto de fadas que toda garota sonha do. "

"Nem eu posso explicar o que temos, mas os sentimentos dela por mim são tão profundos e não valho a pena. Estou incrivelmente velha e, no final, terei que sofrer quando ela deixar de existir" - disse o médico - Esta é uma maldição dos Senhores do Tempo, vivemos centenas de anos em nossos corpos, o que faz parecer um segundo à existência de um ser humano. "

"Esse segundo pode valer a pena, doutor", disse Donna. "Temos apenas uma vida agora e reencarnamos para a próxima, talvez ... dependendo da crença ou religião." É um ciclo que se repete sem parar. Você está disposto a deixá-la com alguém e seguir sozinho quando chegar a hora? Você não prefere viver enquanto pode? "

"Eu não quero vê-la murchar e morrer Donna"

"Você é uma astronauta incrivelmente teimosa, espero que quando ela acordar, coloque algum sentido em sua cabeça."

Donna observou o doutor tentar dizer alguma coisa e calar a boca. Ela sabia que, com sua deficiência, nunca teve a oportunidade de conhecer alguém. Afinal, quem iria querer alguém complicado como ela? E vê-lo jogar fora sua chance de felicidade dava a sensação de que as coisas realmente viriam à tona quando terminasse.

"Doutor ... obrigado por salvar minha vida"

"Não precisa agradecer"

-0o0oo0o0o0-

Rose estava de volta naquele vale, só que agora ela podia ver sua imensidão de si mesmo. Aparentemente, estava em uma torre, e o céu noturno se misturava com os tons alaranjados, formando as nuvens e as constelações invisíveis. Ela também notou que suas roupas haviam mudado para um vestido branco de mangas compridas que parecia ter pequenos cristais enquanto se movia. Um olhar para um espelho naquela sala e você pode ver que o reflexo dela era mais velho, talvez 26 ou 30, o cabelo levemente encaracolado e o vestido ainda mais magnífico. O engraçado é que ela podia jurar que tinha visto aquele vestido em algum lugar.

Ao tocar no espelho, a imagem parecia se transformar em ondas, como se fosse uma espécie de portal. Isso a lembrou de Alice através do espelho. Decidindo que talvez isso a levasse a algum lugar, ela cruzou o espelho.

Por um momento ela não viu nada e, quando iluminou, uma luz ofuscante a cobriu e de repente ela estava na frente do mesmo celeiro novamente. Dirigiu-se para a porta e, em vez de encontrar o console Tardis como da última vez, viu o interior do celeiro pouco iluminado, cheio de feno e material de ferro-velho. Parte do teto, ela percebeu, deve ter cedido por algum tempo, e a luz da lua entrava no galpão, dando alguma luz ao local. Então havia uma caixa quadrada incrivelmente ornamentada com vários escritos circulares ao redor exatamente onde a lua brilhava. No contorno, pareciam partes de um relógio antigo que entrou em movimento quando ela tocou a caixa.

"Eu estava esperando por você", disse uma voz.

Rose virou-se e encontrou um homem que nunca tinha visto, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia conhecê-lo de alguma forma. Cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis profundos que pareciam tão macios e velhos ao mesmo tempo, altos, vestidos com um sobretudo vermelho com detalhes dourados circulares, calças pretas e botas de soldado. A combinação e o estilo de roupa só poderiam pertencer a uma pessoa que ela conhecia.

"Médico?"

"Não nesta vida, minha querida", disse o homem. "Você pode me chamar de Smith, se preferir."

"Eu não entendo", disse ela. "Que lugar é esse, e se você não é o médico, por que estou aqui?"

"No devido tempo, querida", disse ele. "Temos pouco tempo e muito a dizer."

Ele a alcançou e por algum motivo estúpido e louco, ela parecia confiar nesse estranho que se chamava Smith. Pegando a mão dela, eles saíram pela porta do celeiro e voltaram para o quarto onde ela estava.

"Você deve ter muitas perguntas de amor"

"Sem fim, se você é honesto e, por favor, não me chame assim", disse ela. "O que é tudo isso?"

"Receio não poder contar ainda", disse ele, "há momentos que ainda precisam acontecer para que a verdade seja revelada".

"Tudo bem. Mais quebra-cabeças. Ela disse." Se você não é o doutor, quem é realmente?

"Como eu disse antes, não nesta vida", disse ele. "Você saberá tudo no devido tempo, amor."

"Por que você me chama assim?! Eu nunca te vi na minha vida"

"E eu disse antes, não nesta vida", disse ele. "Você ainda precisa despertar seu verdadeiro poder antes de descobrir certas coisas, pequeno lobo. Coisas que devem acontecer, que podem ser mudadas e outras que não. Mas ainda não é a hora certa. Você precisa ficar mais forte e descobrir quem você realmente é. "

"Eu não entendo nada do que você está dizendo"

"Você ainda não entende, mas entenderá", disse ele, "quando os céus estiverem vermelhos de sangue e o mundo estiver escuro, você despertará um pouco do seu potencial e não antes".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Não se preocupe, você não vai se lembrar desta data", disse ele, aproximando-se dela, agarrando sua cintura e beijando-a com força nos lábios.

Então tudo ao seu redor começou a desmoronar a tal ponto que nada existia.

-0o0o0o0o0-

Ela estava em pé na frente de um prado cheio de árvores com folhas de prata e os mais estranhos lírios de prata que ela já tinha visto. Mas parecia que ela havia esquecido algo, pois podia jurar que estava em outro lugar. Dando de ombros, ela se sentou na árvore de folhas de prata, pensando que sua mente a estava levando para os lugares mais estranhos. Ela se sentia como Alice no país das maravilhas, mas não havia coelhos brancos com relógios e rainhas psicóticas para enfrentar.

"Olá meu lobo" - disse a voz de Idris / Tardis - "Você gosta desta paisagem?"

"Olá Idris! Eu estava pensando quando você viria", disse Rose.

"Em um mundo que não existe há muito tempo - disse Idris - é aqui que nasci"

"Gallifrey? É realmente tão bonito quanto o médico descreveu", disse ela enquanto olhava a paisagem.

"Muito bonito mesmo, mas sem vida", disse Idris. "Tão obcecados em acabar com o que não sabem, travando uma guerra que eles mesmos provocaram, onde não foram heróis ou guerreiros que acabaram com ela.

"Apenas um médico que tomou uma decisão impossível", acrescentou Rose. "Pelo jeito que você disse, parece que estamos melhor sem eles.

"Não me interpretem mal, mas mesmo esses inocentes foram tocados pela malícia da supremacia insana do regime Rasilion.

"Rasilion não é o fundador de Gallifrey? Lembro-me de Doctor falando sobre como ele forneceu a viagem no tempo.

"O médico não sabe tudo. - Idris / Tardis disse -" Ele conhece a versão que foi aprovada na academia, mas isso não significa que o que foi ensinado é a verdade nua e crua "

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" - perguntou Rose, olhando atentamente para a imagem criada de Tardis.

"Rasilion foi realmente o fundador da Gallifrey, mas ele não estava sozinho", disse Idris / Tardis. "Havia outro fundador que ajudou a criar Gallifrey, que se chamava O Outro. Desta vez, o Senhor tinha idéias diferentes de Rasilion, mas, em suma, a maioria de suas idéias funcionou. Os Senhores do Tempo viviam em guerra com os Guardiões.

"O que são os Guardiões? Ela perguntou." Você é como os Guardiões da Galáxia da Marvel? "

"Eles não são tão divertidos, eu garanto. Eles controlam a ordem e o equilíbrio do universo. Foi graças a um acordo entre eles que Rasilion conseguiu que os senhores do tempo viajassem no tempo e no conhecimento para a regeneração. Mas algo aconteceu que mesmo os guardiões puderam não impedir.

"E o que foi isso?

"Amor. O Senhor do Tempo conhecido como O Outro se apaixonou por um guardião cujo poder seria inestimável. Rasilion achou que o Amor era uma fraqueza e fez o impensável para separá-los. No final, o guardião se perdeu e o Outro ficou louco e cometeu suicídio na frente de todos Gallifrey.

"Que horror! Rasillion era um idiota de verdade. Por que não deixar o Outro ser feliz? Cheira a paixão reprimida", disse Rose. "Como se eu não pudesse, ninguém o teria?! Esse cara é um idiota.

"O idiota seria muito pouco para descrevê-lo", disse Idris / Tardis. "Mas você entendeu por que eu contei essa história?

"Que os Time Lords são uma raça pomposa e emoções são proibidas?

"O amor é altamente proibido. Fui ensinado que era uma fraqueza e a conseqüência de tal profanação seria a morte de ambos os indivíduos", disse Idris / Tardis. "Meu ladrão tem muitos sentimentos confusos misturados, mas por medo, ele faça coisas que machucam ou machucam você em algum momento.

"Eu sei que ele fará isso em breve", disse Rose. "Eu até suspeito que nessa cabeça grande ele esteja tentando descobrir como me afastar. Eu disse a ele que não o forçaria e lhe daria o espaço que ele queria."

"Isso pode não ser suficiente", disse Idris / Tardis. "Ele pode precisar de algo que o sacuda e o atraia para a realidade. Vejo que algo assim pode acontecer, mas pode ser muito doloroso para você.

"Doloroso como?"

"A ponto de questionar ao seu redor", disse Idris. "Mas parece que essa será uma das maneiras de forçá-lo.

"Eu entendo ... espero estar pronta quando chegar a hora", disse Rose, com a cabeça baixa. Ela sabia que as tendências maníacas deste médico haviam tentado afastá-la.

Então ela se lembrou de Reinette, a prostituta francesa de luxo para quem ele ficou preso no século XVII e a esqueceu completamente. Rose pensou que após o julgamento de Satan Pit e Doonsday as coisas começariam a melhorar, mas parece que o abismo que ele criou para separá-las é mais profundo do que ela esperava. Seu ex-médico nunca a abandonou ou a deixou à mercê. É claro que ele a enviou para casa para salvá-la, mas nunca abandonou o modo como essa encarnação o fez. Às vezes, ela se perguntava como o mesmo homem com um rosto diferente, como ele gostava de se descrever, faria algo assim? Ela sentia muita falta do médico antigo, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estar traindo o médico atual. Era demais para absorver, e o tempo parecia fluir de maneira diferente neste mundo dos sonhos.

"Há quanto tempo estou inconsciente até agora? Rose perguntou a Idris

"Cerca de 45 minutos. Você acordará em 20 minutos depois que eu fechar esse sonho", disse Idris. "Tempo suficiente para alertá-lo sobre algo.

"O que seria?

"Tem alguém tentando manipular os prazos e não sei quem ou por que sei que você precisa se fortalecer", disse Idris. "Nosso vizinho vai demorar um pouco para acontecer, há certos eventos que precisam acontecer e você não pode impedir que eles ocorram".

"Por que toda vez que nos encontramos eu tenho mais quebra-cabeças do que respostas?" - perguntou Rose

"Qual seria a graça se não fosse?" - Idris / Tardis disse e então tudo ao seu redor desmoronou e ela voltou à escuridão.


End file.
